


Annan kaiken sinun käsiisi (itseni ja elämäni)

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Series: Sirius/Remus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius/Remus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594039





	Annan kaiken sinun käsiisi (itseni ja elämäni)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

**yksi**  
Harry itkee taas. Sirius heittää lehden käsistään, vaikka ei ole oikeasti edes lukenut sitä, ja nousee sohvalta. Pienessä asunnossa ei ole kuin kaksi huonetta. Olohuone ja yhdistetty keittiö ja makuuhuone, jossa Sirius nukkuu. Tai nukkui. Nyt se on Harryn huone ja Sirius ei ole nukkunut omassa sängyssään kahteen viikkoon.

Siriuksen silmänaluset ovat mustat ja hän on väsyneempi kuin koskaan. Siitä huolimatta hän työntää makuuhuoneen narisevan oven auki ja katsoo hetken pahvilaatikossa itkevää Harrya. Hän olisi toki voinut muuttaa pahvilaatikon pinnasängyksi, mutta se tuntuu aivan liian vaivalloiselta. Eikä Harry ole vielä tajunnut, että pahvilaatikosta on paljon helpompi päästä pois kuin pinnasängystä.

**kaksi**  
Sirius huokaisee ja nostaa Harryn syliinsä. Poika lopettaa itkemisen melkein heti. Sirius miettii välillä onkohan Harrylla ikävä vanhempiaan tai voiko poika edes muistaa Jamesia ja Lilyä. Asunnon ulko-ovi käy ja Sirius astuu makuuhuoneesta Harry edelleen käsivarsillaan.  
“Huomenta”, Sirius toivottaa Remukselle, joka näyttää yhtä väsyneeltä ja raihnaiselta kuin hän itse.  
“On iltapäivä”, Remus sanoo ripustaessaan matkaviittaansa naulakkoon.  
“Heräsin juuri”, Sirius valehtelee.  
“Niin varmasti”, Remus sanoo ja pörröttää Harryn hiuksia. Harry nauraa.

“Missä sinä sitä paitsi olit?” Sirius kysyy.  
“Täysikuu”, Remus sanoo. “Me puhuimme tästä eilen.” Sirius nyökkää, vaikka ei oikeastaan muista koko keskustelua tai edes eilistä. Hän on vain niin väsynyt.

**kolme**  
“Minä voin antaa Harrylle ruokaa ja sinä voit yrittää nukkua”, Remus sanoo.  
“Voisitko sinä myös muuttaa pahvilaatikon pinnasängyksi?” Sirius kysyy haukotellessaan.  
“Etkö sinä tehnyt sitäkään?” Remus kysyy, mutta ei kuulosta vihaiselta.  
“En”, Sirius sanoo ja antaa Harryn Remuksen ojennettuihin käsiin. “Minä menen nyt nukkumaan.” Sitten Sirius marssii makuuhuoneeseensa ja vetää oven kiinni, vaikka asunnon äänieristys on niin huono, että hän kuulee, kuinka Remus kaivelee keittiön kaappeja ja Harry jokeltelee.

Sirius huokaisee ja yrittää nukkua, mutta siitä ei tule mitään. Valveilla hän yleensä pystyy pitämään ajatuksensa pois siitä seikasta, että James ja Lily, hänen paras ystävänsä ja tämän vaimo, ovat kuolleet.

**neljä**  
Sirius kääntää kylkeään, mutta uni ei tule. Hän kääntyilee vielä hetken sängyssä, mutta nousee sitten. Hän avaa oven pieneen vessaan ja katsoo itseään loisteputkien valossa. Sirius näyttää ikääntyneen vuosia. Hän roiskuttaa kylmää vettä kasvoilleen ja yrittää piristyä.

“Pienten lasten kasvatus ei oikein sovi meille”, Sirius toteaa istuessaan keittiönpöydän ääreen. Harry huitoo haarukallaan joka suuntaan.  
“Tai sota”, Remus sanoo ja kaataa kaksi kuppia täyteen teetä. “Terästänkö?” Sirius pudistaa päätään.  
“Ei me voida, kun Harry”, Sirius mutisee.  
“On se hyvä, että sinusta on tullut vastuullinen”, Remus sanoo.  
“Joskus pitää kasvaa aikuiseksi”, Sirius sanoo ja ottaa teekupin vastaan.  
“En uskonut, että sinä kasvaisit.”

**viisi**  
Harry leikkii lattialla leluilla, jotka Remus on hankkinut ja Sirius torkkuu sohvalla silmät puoliksi auki. Remus siivoaa keittiötä, mutta vilkuilee heitä aina silloin tällöin. Remuksella on oma asunto toisella puolella Lontoota, mutta silti Remus viettää paljon aikaa Siriuksen luona. Se ainakin tekee Siriuksen elämästä helpompaa. Hän ei ymmärrä miten tulee pärjäämään Harryn kanssa. Ensimmäiset kaksi viikkoa ovat jo kuluttaneet hänet loppuun.

“Minä voisin ottaa Harryn loppuviikoksi”, Remus sanoo. “Pystyisitkö sinä sitten nukkumaan?” Sirius kohauttaa harteitaan.  
“En usko.” Harry nauraa ja Sirius katsoo poikaa. Hänen hiuksensa ovat jo samanlaiset kuin Jamesilla.  
“Meidän pitää kai sitten keksiä jotain muuta”, Remus sanoo hiljaa.

**kuusi**  
Ilta tummuu, vaikka asunnon likaisista ikkunoista näkyykin vain sama neonvaloin valaistu katu, joka peittää pimeän alleen. Remus laittaa Harryn nukkumaan ja Sirius on kiitollinen, vaikka ei jaksa sanoa sitä ääneen. Remus pelastaa hänet aina. Tylypahkasta asti ja pitkälle tulevaisuuteen.

Sirius ehtii vajota jonkinlaiseen unen ja valveen rajatilaan, ennen kuin Remus tulee takaisin ja istuu hänen viereensä sohvalle. Ei ihan kylkeen kiinni, mutta niin lähelle, että Sirius tietää hänen olevan siinä ilman, että avaa silmänsä.  
“Nukahtiko hän?” Sirius kysyy hiljaa.  
“Nukahti”, Remus vastaa aivan yhtä hiljaa.  
“Voisin ottaa nyt vähän sitä terästystä”, Sirius huokaisee.  
“Kelpaako viini?” Remus kysyy.  
“Punaista”, Sirius sanoo.

**seitsemän**  
Asunto on ehkä Siriuksen, mutta viikkojen kuluessa Remus on siellä yhä enemmän. Siriusta ei haittaa. On vain hyvä, että Remus jaksaa pysyä kasassa. Että Remus jaksaa huolehtia Harrysta, koska Sirius tahtoo pojalle vain hyvää.

Sirius tuntee olonsa voimattomaksi. James on kuollut, eikä hän voi edes huolehtia Jamesin pojasta. Joskus hän tuntee olonsa surkeaksi sen takia, mutta silloin Remus tarjoaa teetä ja lohduttaa käsi olkapäällä. Hän ei osaa vieläkään nukkua, mutta Remus nousee sohvalta, kun Harry itkee, eikä Siriuksen tarvitse. Sirius saa voida huonosti, koska Remus huolehtii heistä kaikista ja kun Sirius on valmis voimaan paremmin, Remus auttaa hänet kyllä pystyyn.


End file.
